The invention relates to a valve assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a valve assembly for a tire pressure management system.
Certain types of vehicles such as, for example, tractors used for farming require that the tire pressure of their wheel assemblies be periodically adjusted for optimal performance. Generally, these types of vehicles have large volume wheel assemblies which operate over a wide range of tire pressures. It is known in the art to utilize a tire pressure management system to inflate or deflate these large volume wheel assemblies. Currently, the tire pressure range over which the known systems can operate is limited.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a valve assembly which expands the pressure range over which a tire pressure management system can operate.